KHR REACTS TO NYAN CAT!
by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS
Summary: Reborn calls Tsuna and his guardians, as well as other 'guests' to the Vongola mansion... No one knows what they will be doing. However, Reborn's got a plan...the NYAN CAT! Rated 'T' for some serious 'colourful' language.


Woooooh! Holidayss!=D=D

Ahahaha, today I saw some lovely Reborn vids on youtube, which has kind of inspired me to write this! Also, I saw a 'Kids React to Nyan Cat' Vid. and it was hilarious as well=D

Sorry, i can't seem to post the link...DAMN! PLEASE WATCH IT! YOU NEED TO ANNOYINGNESS TO GET IT! GAHAHA, s'alright if you don't...still hilarious anyhow!

All goes to the 'Nyan Cat'- sigh...that annoying cat! well...i guess it's kind of funny! I've got the catchphrases of some of the characters in the Author's notes, just in case!

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is KHR 10 years in the future!<strong>

Yesterday...

"Nyan Cat?" asks Gokudera, staring blankly at the Arclobaleno in front of him, "What's that?'

'Hiiiii! Reborn! Don't do anything stupid!' pleads Tsuna.

'Ma, ma... it won't do any harm will it?' laughs Yamamoto with his carefree attitude.

Reborn smirks and looks away, "You'll see...oh yes!"

'W-what?' yells Tsuna, already fed up with Reborn's games since the trio had nothing to do.

'I've also invited some guests...'

'NOOOO!'

Tsuna's cry of horror could be heard suburbs away...

* * *

><p><span>Today: Vongola Mansion<span>

'N-no w-way...' whispers Tsuna, looking half-dead from lack of sleep, due to stressing out the whole night yesterday wondering what mischief Reborn was up to now.

'VOOIII!'

'Mou~ We're here!~'

'Ushishishishi~ The prince has arrived'

'Bel-senpai...no-one's listening'

'Trash. What the hell do you want?'

'Boss...'

'Mu...~' **(AN: and yes...Mammon was still alive)**

'Damn Varia!' yells Gokudera, getting ready to fight and protect his boss.

'Looks like the Varia has arrived,' smiles Reborn and goes to greet the 'guests', 'We just need a few more people before we can start.'

'Hiiiii, a few more? How many people are coming?'

'J-juudaime! Hang in there, juudaime!' Gokudera immediately runs off to grab some water for his boss.

'Ahahaha, who else is coming kid?' questions Yamamoto.

'Just a few more...' smirks Reborn, obviously enjoying all the commotion.

'I'M HERE! TO THE EXTREME!'

'Onii-san!' cries Tsuna, happy to see his Sun Guardian.

'Turf-top!' yells Gokudera, 'Shut up, you're too loud!'

'Ahh...Senpai!'

'Why are we crowding? I'll bite you all to death.'

'Kufufufu, Hibari Kyouya...what a surprise'

'Hello, byon!'

'Ken...you're too loud' states Chikusa, pushing his glasses up.

'Hmph...blockheads' says M.M, crossing her arms.

'Rokudo Mukuro?' asks Levi in annoyance.

'Yo, shishou!'

'H-hibari-san...and Mukuro?' shrieks Tsuna in disbelief, 'Why are you here?'

'Because the baby asked me to come' Hibari looks at Reborn and then looks back at the guardians.

'Kufufufufu, it's a family gathering'

'VOOII! WHAT FAMILY GATHERING HUH, ROKUDO MUKURO?'

'Ah...the Varia...' smirks Mukuro.

'Boss...' murmurs a soft voice.

'...Reborn, why did you call me here?' questions a very annoyed Lal Mirch.

'Tsuna-san!', a very energetic Haru runs towards Tsuna, 'We're here, desu!'

'Tsu-kun,' beams Kyoko, as she walks over to Tsuna's guardians, 'We've brought Lambo and I-pin. **(AN: Kyoko says 'Tsu-kun 10 yrs in the future)**

'K-kyoko-chan, Haru and Chrome!' says Tsuna, extremely happy at the fact that Kyoko is here.

'Hello, Vongola...', Lambo walks in and sits down on the couch.

'Hello, Reborn told me to bring some Gyoza buns along...' smiles I-pin and gives them to Yamamoto, then turns around to scold Lambo, 'Lambo! Don't sit on the couch! Hey, are you even listening?'

'Hayato...long time no see'

'U-urgh, Ane-san!' Gokudera faints after staring at Bianchi.

'W-whoa...Gokudera!' shouts a concerned Yamamoto, picking him up.

'Hiii, Bianchi! Wear your glasses!'

'Ah...yes...' Bianchi puts on her glasses and runs towards Reborn, giving him a hug, 'Ah! Reborn!'

'Yo, Tsuna,' grins Dino as he walks into the room, along with his subordinates.

'D-dino-san!' yells a very relieved Tsuna.

'VOOOII! WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE, BUCKING HORSE?'

'Trashes...everywhere' yawns Xanxus, shifting to a more comfortable position in his chair.

'Ahh, Squalo and Xanxus...' murmurs Dino, 'Why are there so many people, Reborn?'

'You'll see, be patient!' Reborn jumps and kicks Tsuna and Dino on the head, 'We can start now, since everyone's here!'

'T-that hurt, Reborn...' says Dino, rubbing his head.

* * *

><p><span>First up: Kokuyo! (Chrome is with the girls)<span>

'Kufufufufu, why are we in a room with a massive screen?'

'Nice and spacious! Rich!' squeals M.M in delight, examining the room.

'...Mukuro-sama, what are we doing?' questions Chikusa, obviously bored.

**This is Reborn speaking. In a while, there will be a video. Enjoy.**

'What, byon?'

The room goes dark and suddenly, the screen lights up...and the 'Nyan Cat' starts to play.

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN... **(continues and continues with the tune and all)

**(AN: Just try to imagine it=D)**

'W-what, byon?'

'M-mukuro-sama...?' Chikusa shakes Mukuro slightly, who seems to have frozen on the spot.

'KUFUFUFUFUFU! KUFUFUFUFUFU! KUFUFUFUFUFU!' Mukuro is on the floor laughing his ass off.

'Mukuro-sama!' M.M rushes to Mukuro's side. He seems to be losing his sanity. Did he actually have any in the first place...wonders Chikusa.

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...**

'Byon! What's happening! Somebody call the ambulance!'

'STOP THIS VIDEO!' screams M.M, trying to calm down the sanity-losing Mukuro.

'Should I ruin the TV?' asks Chikusa, getting his Yo-yos out.

'Mukuro-sama, byon! Are you ok?'

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNA NYAN~**

'KUFUFUFU! IS IT JUST ME, OR IS THE CAT SAYING I LOVE PINEAPPLE!'

* * *

><p>'Reborn! What's happening? Why is there an ambulance here?' questions Dino, watching the ambulance wheel somebody on a stretcher out.<p>

'HHIIIIII? MUKURO!' Tsuna runs towards Mukuro, who is still laughing, hiccupping and grinning uncontrollably.

'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MUKURO-SAMA! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, VONGOLA!' screams M.M and Ken.

'M-mukuro-sama!' Chrome rushes over the Mukuro.

'Juudaime, what was that?'

'Shishou really is a pervert' says Fran, watching the ambulance take Mukuro away, 'You should've seen his face, it was scary.'

'Hmph...,' Hibari squints at the ambulance and walks away with Hibird behind him.

'VOOII! WHAT WAS THAT?' shrieks Squalo, pointing his sword at Tsuna.

'Hiii! I don't know!' _Why isn't his sword confiscated?_

* * *

><p><span>Second: The girls <span>

'What am I doing here...' sighs Lal, staring at the screen in front of her.

'Wow! Such a big room, desu!'

'M-mukuro-sama...'whispers Chrome, awfully worried about Mukuro.

'I didn't know the Vongola had such a big room...' smiles Kyoko, making herself comfortable in front of the huge screen.

'Reborn...did you do this for _me_?' Bianchi's eyes are sparkling.

'What are we watching, Haru-san?' asks I-pin.

'Who knows...but it'll be fun!'

**This is Reborn. Enjoy your video!**

'Reborn, where are you?' yells Bianchi, desperately searching for Reborn.

'Where's that vid-'

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...**

'Ah! It's a cute kitten desu!' squeals Haru, 'Haru wants one!'

Kyoko and I-pin are laughing and commenting on how cute the cat is. On the other hand...

'Reborn...you did this for me...'

'TURN THIS SHIT DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' screams Lal, a dangerous aura surrounds her.

'L-lal-san...please calm down desu!'

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN~**

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! TURN IT OFF! REBORN! REBORN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'M-mukuro-sama...'

'I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO BE WORKING ON...LIKE MY ABS! SO TURN THIS SHIT OFF!'

'Lal, you're going to have high blood pressure if you keep this up' states Bianchi, staring at the screen with adoration.

* * *

><p>'Kyoko!' shouts Ryohei, relieved to see that his sister was safe.<p>

'K-kyoko-chan!' cries Tsuna, rushing over to the girls, 'What happ-

'REBORN! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL!'

'Ah Lal, it was only a game' replies Reborn, putting on a cute voice.

'Don't think you can get away with it by being cute! Come back here!'

Lal chases Reborn around the room.

'Hiiii?'

'It was so cute desu! Haru is very happy you invited us!' grins Haru, twirling around the room.

'Guess it's the side effects from going inside that room...' mumbles Lambo.

* * *

><p><span>Third: VARIA!<span>

'Ushishishishi~'

'Trash room...' mutters Xanxus, slouching in his chair, 'Give me my Tequila, scum'

'Yes, boss!' answers Levi and swiftly grabs some Tequila from the wine table in the room and pours it for his boss.

'VOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?' shouts Squalo, waving his sword around dangerously.

'Mou Squalo~, please do be careful with that sword of yours!' says Lussuria, sitting down on the couch.

'Mammon, are we going to end up like my shishou?'

'Hopefully not, mu~'

**This is Reborn. You are in a slightly different room...just in case. Enjoy the video!**

'Tch...Trash...what are we he-'

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN ...**

'VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'

'Captain, i think the screen is breaking with the aid of your voice' says Fran, staring blankly at the screen. And yes, the break was staring to crack...not good.

'A fucking cat...ushishishishi, that Arclobaleno gave us this to watch?' laughed Bel and threw knives at the screen.

'What a waste of my time...I could be earning money right now, Mu~' muttered Mammon, floating around in circles. Yep, it's clearly the side-effects of the room...and the video.

'Mou~ The cat is so cute! I would like one like that!' squealed Lussuria, staring at the screen with joy.

'VOOOIII! SHUT UP, LUSSURIA! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS A FUCKING CAT DOING ON THE SCREEN? WHAT THE HELL DO KIDS WATCH THESE DAYS!'

**BANG.**

'B-boss...?' asks Levi, worried about Xanxus's mood. He really shouldn't be in this room.

**BANG. BANG. BANG. **

'What the fuck is a cat doing, farting out some fucking rainbows?' growled Xanxus with fury. His guns in his hand, ready for action. **Target:** The screen and the cat.

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN~**

'I'LL KILL YOU!'

**BANG. BANG. BANG. **

Misses the cat. Screen: half dead.

'SCUM! GET BACK HERE!' roared Xanxus, trying to aim at the cat. Since the cat is moving...it clearly was no easy task.

'VOOOII! WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE FUN HUH, BOSS? VRAAHHH!' Squalo damages the screen even more by waving his sword around, causing the screen to crack even more.

'The Prince is joining in, ushishishishi~' Bel aims his knives at the 'Nyan Cat', resulting in a hole in the screen, 'Not worthy of the Prince at all!'

'Mu~ If this was my television...I would kill them all'

'They really don't realise that it's just some cat on the screen right? It's not even alive and yet, they are wasting their power on some cat,' yawns Fran, 'I'm going to sleep, wake me up when it's ov-'

'Get lost, scum! This fucking cat is mine!' snarls Xanxus, having both guns ready.

'VOOII! WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE-'

The Tequila bottle collides with Squalo's head, causing him to mutter some 'Voooiis' and a few 'colourful' words.

'Mou~ Looks like our boss has snapped!~' sighs Lussuria, trying to clean Squalo's hair without losing his hearing and being kicked at the same time.

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...**

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

'HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT, TRASH-CAT?'

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

'GO AND ROT IN HELL, SCUM!'

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

'I'LL GET RID OF THAT FUCKING RAINBOW ONCE AND FOR ALL!'

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

'VOII! BOSS!'

'Boss...please calm down!' begs Levi.

Suddenly, the screen turns black. Actually, the screen was a screen no more. All that is left is a hole. A deep hole. Debris of all sorts were on the ground.

'Ushishishishishi~ We won!' grins Bel, stabbing Fran's Frog head with his knives.

'Ow, that hurt Bel-senpai' came Fran's blunt reply.

'Mu~ A wasted room...i'm done here...'

'Mou~ Mission accomplished!' beams Lussuria, clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>'I hope you have enough money to pay for the room, mu~' says Mammon, floating towards the door.<p>

'Hiii? W-what do you mean?'

'What did you do to Juudaime's room, you damn Varia!' roared Gokudera, ready to fight.

'VOOOOII! YOU FUCKING TRASHES! YOU WANT TO SCAR US FOR LIFE? THAT WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE VIDEO EVER! VOOOII!'

'Trashes. Thanks for the fucking room, scum'

'ushishishishi~ Bye-bi!'

'Say 'hi' to the room please' waves Fran, walking out the door.

'Mou~ It was fun!' smiles Lussuria.

'What did they do the room?' asks Ryohei.

'Ahahaha...what _could_ they have done to the room...' grins Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><span>Last but not least: Tsuna and his Guardians along with Dino!<span>

'Why are we crowding here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?' glowers Hibari, tonfas in hand.

'H-hibari-san! P-please...I don't know myself!' shrieks Tsuna, waving his hands around in desperation.

'Vongola...what are we doing? My ladies are waiting...' says Lambo, closing one eye, hands in pockets. _L-ladies? He's younger than us!_

'WE WILL WATCH, TO THE EXTREME!'

'Shut up, Turf Top! You're ruining Juudaime's peace!'

'Ma, ma Gokudera'

'Shut up, baseball freak!'

'Ah...there was no peace in the first place' grins Dino, 'By the way, when is this movie starting?'

**This is Reborn. Enjoy your video! Refrain from destroying the room, like the Varia.**

'Hiiiiii! THEY DESTROYED THE ROOM?'

'...' Hibari walks to one corner of the room and begins to sleep when...

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...**

'W-WHAT...?'

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, REBORN-SAN! JUUDAIME!'

'Ahahaha! It's a flying cat! I feel like a kid again!' laughs Yamamoto, unaware of all the commotion around him.

'I can't stand this...only my 5 year old self can...' sighs Lambo closing his eyes, 'My five year old self huh...?'

'THE CAT IS FARTING RAINBOWS TO THE EXTREME!' screams Ryohei, punching his fists in the air.

'HHHIIIIIIIIIIIII? REBORN! WHAT IS THIS?'

'R-reborn? Why are you showing us this?' cries Dino, staring at the screen in disbelief.

'H-hey, Tsuna! Don't faint! It's just a cat!' Yamamoto rushes over to help stable his nearly-fainting boss.

'I'll bite you to death.' growls Hibari, walking over to the screen with his tonfas.

'N-NO! H-HIBARI-SAN!'

'Oi! Hibari, calm down! It's just a cat!' exclaims Ryohei, pulling Hibari back.

'It is not. It's pissing me off, therefore I will bite it to death.'

'Ma, ma Hibari! Doesn't it remind you when you were a kid?

'NO.'

...

Suddenly...

**The 'Nyan Cat' is fast forwarding?**

Double times the 'Nyans' and double the speed.

'W-what is happening, Juudaime!' screeches Gokudera, frantically looking for the remote.

'Hiii! Where's Dino-san?'

'He's over there...Vongola...' Lambo points to where Dino is, tangled up in a coil of electrical cords.

'Ahaha, sorry Tsuna,' apologizes Dino, struggling to free himself, 'For some strange reason, I ended up here'

'WHAT SOME STRANGE REASON!'

'Ma, ma...I think Dino-san messed the video up with the cords...ahahaaa'

'I really need to bite the cat to death...'

'N-no, Hibari!' Yamamoto and Ryohei run over to Hibari and try to restrain him.

'I-I can't take this anymore...' groans Tsuna, struggling to stand.

'J-juudaime! Hang in there!'

*Tsuna faints*

'NNOOOOOOO! JUUDAIME!'

* * *

><p>'Hurry, Reborn-san! We need to an ambulance! Juudaime's-'<p>

'Everything will be fine, Gokudera' smirks Reborn, 'Anyways, how was it?'

'Hmph...' Hibari walks out the door.

'Ahahaha, it reminded me of my childhood!' beamed Yamamoto happily.

'IT WAS A CAT TO THE EXTREME!'

'Ahahaha...it went really fast all of a sudden...' says Dino, unaware that it was all his doing.

'AND WHO DID THAT?' shouts Gokudera, concerned about his boss, who was slowly waking up.

'Well, this is what everyone else went through' smiled Reborn sheepishly, '...including the Vara.'

'WHHHAATTT?'

* * *

><p><span>Extra Segment!<span>

'I-is this the room the Varia used, Reborn?' aska Tsuna nervously, his hand on the handle.

'Yep, take a look' Reborn kicks Tsuna in.

It took a while before Tsuna could comprehend what he saw in front of him. It wasn't even a room anymore. It was a total WARZONE.

'HHHHIIIIEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

><p>Wooooh! Wrote that all in one day! *Proud of myself*<p>

Thank you 'Nyan Cat' =D=D

GA HAHA! THAT WAS A LOT OF FUN WRITING...ESP. THE VARIA PART! KA HAHA!

LATER!

-THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS

- Oh yes, I will be changing my name to that!


End file.
